


Goodnight Kiss

by Rosethewriter, yamagusheep



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Miyumi is Sousukes child from a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethewriter/pseuds/Rosethewriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: Miyumi snuggled deeper underneath the covers as Sousuke went to her bookshelf. “What story would you like to hear about tonight?” he asked as he scanned the books.“I wanna hear about you and daddy’s first date.” Miyumi said shyly, playing with the edge of the blanket near her face.Sousuke smiled, thinking back to the memory.Or Sousuke and Nitori tell their daughter the story of their first date.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Miyumi is Sousuke's child from a past relationship, the mom isn't part of the picture anymore because she pasted away... rip

“Aw, Daddy, can we please watch it again?” begged their little girl, Miyumi. The family had just finished watching Mulan, and Miyumi knew it was time for bed--it was always a time she hated. 

“We can watch it again tomorrow,” Nitori said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. Her hair smelled like cheap strawberry shampoo. “Come on, time for bed.” 

Sousuke stood up, taking the fluffy blanket they all had draped over themselves with him. He reached down to pick his daughter up and smiled warmly at her grumpy yet cute face. “Sweetheart, would you like it if we told you a bedtime story to you?” he asked in his deep, relaxing voice. Albeit grumpily, she nodded her head yes.

Nitori smiled as he started to fold the blanket they had to been using earlier. “You two go start the story, I’ll be in right behind you.”  Sousuke hummed affirmatively and carried Miyumi to her room. He laid her in her bed and tucked her underneath the covers. Along her bedroom walls were shelves that had multiple medals and trophies for her swimming. Both her parents admired her and they were surprised that she took after them so much.

Miyumi snuggled deeper underneath the covers as Sousuke went to her bookshelf. “What story would you like to hear about tonight?” he asked as he scanned the books.

“I wanna hear about you and daddy’s first date.” Miyumi said shyly, playing with the edge of the blanket near her face.

Sousuke smiled, thinking back to the memory. At that moment, Nitori walked in and looked at his two favorite people. “What story is it tonight?” 

“Miyu-chan wants to know about our first date,” Sousuke chuckled, sitting down on the end of his daughter’s bed. “It’s very romantic, isn’t it?” He looked at his daughter who was smiling ear-to-ear. She was eager to hear about it. 

“Oh, I don’t know if you’d call that romantic, but you can definitely hear it sweetpea,” Nitori said, he teasingly smirked at Sousuke before lifting the covers and scooching himself beside Miyumi. He tucked the blanket tighter around the both of them before Sousuke started the story off. 

“Daddy and I were in the same university at the time. You were just barely a few months old. He was one year behind me, but we happened to be in the same swim club. I had asked your Daddy out one night after our club activities. I thought he was the most beautiful man in the entire world. So, when we went out, we ate at a fancy restaurant. We were all dressed up and everything.” Sousuke paused to look at Nitori who was laughing under his breath.

Nitori chuckled slightly before continuing the story for Sousuke. “Your dad looked so nice, except for his tie, which didn’t match the rest of his outfit. It was this light blue and it just didn’t go with his button up or slacks. Isn’t that silly?” Nitori asked Miyumi, who giggled and nodded. 

“Very silly,” she confirmed. 

“It was really a nice date. The food was delicious, and so was the dessert,” Nitori noted. “But, then, after dinner, Dad let out a really loud toot.” 

“Eww!” Miyumi whined, pulling the blanket over her face. “Dad, you’re gross!”

Nitori laughed, while Sousuke frowned at the two.

“I was nervous, I couldn’t help myself!” Sousuke said, breaking into a smile. His cheeks were red; he got embarrassed about it to this day. “And Daddy laughed at me even back then. I think that’s when I knew he was the one.” 

Miyumi peeked out from underneath the blankets and looked at Nitori who was still giggling. “Why’d you ever marry him, Daddy? That’s so embarrassing.” 

Nitori snuggled up beside his daughter, “Because I loved him. And he gave me you, didn’t he?” Miyumi nodded, smiling at Nitori. 

“Okay, time for bed now!” Sousuke said, standing up from the end of the bed. He walked over to give Miyumi a kiss and waited as Nitori nodded and slipped out from under the covers. 

“Goodnight, love.” Nitori said placing a kiss on Miyumi’s cheek. “Sleep well.”

“Goodnight,” Miyumi murmured, closing her eyes. Her parents turned out the lamp beside her bed and closed the door behind them. 

Both Nitori and Sousuke felt a warmth in them that no one could ever replace.


End file.
